Mercy: The Ocean's Spirit
by Spicey-Muffin
Summary: She defies men, obediance, and Captain Jack sparrow? Dane is in trouble and the only person, no man, that can help is our favoirt captain. ~Actully not a romance~
1. Prolouge: Broken Spirit

A/N: This Story is completely for fun, so please no flames, but constructive criticism is required or I'll feed ya to the dogs. Savvey? *Wink*   
  
Rating: Only for death episodes, and Pirate talk... I'll try not to be too graphic. (EW!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't believe in these, cuse anyone with a half a mind of common sence can see that I own Johnny Depp. *Evil Grin* yup... But really now. I own Dane, so don't use them, but you can ask. Though I doubt you want them  
  
Prologue: Broken Sprit   
  
A young girl sat in her loft, on the Pirate ship Water Lily. Long brown-gold hair was wind-raked, and tucked under a bright red bandana. Red robin feathers were fastened into her hair, along with a few gold beads. Her blue-gray eyes held an anger that would rival a storms along with a touch of sorrow, that made her stomach turn in knots.   
  
Outside she could hear the older male pirates rove through their new plunder, and the cries of a new born child. She scowled at the door with all the anger a 15 year old could muster.   
  
"I don't agree..." she said running her hand over a small oak box in front of her. 'Takin' a young woman is one thing, they've done it before, but a woman and her child?' She opened the tiny box and pulled out a thin chain.   
  
It was sliver, with a yellow tear shaped gem on the end. The last of her mother's things, along with the satin blue dress she kept at the pirate port Tortuga with her friend Nicole. She sighed hating all of them.  
  
Her name was Damita Robin. A surname she earned in the streets of Tortuga, for her speed in the pick pockters. Often called Dane, she was the youngest of Dianna, though to anyone else but Dane that was an insult. Dane was a whelp's child. Her mother finally killed by a man who found her in the streets alone. Dane was thrown out into the stress at age seven, left to learn on her own. But she was a quick learner and many in Tortuga were her friends. John, the blacksmith, and Nicole, the bartender's wife, was the ones that kept her alive, when she was in a fix, or when the pockets weren't so deep.  
  
She found her way into the life of a pirate at age 10, on the Water Lily, but her mother' s morals found a place in Dane's heart. Should any man get in her swords way, he would find himself at the depth of Davey Jones locker, but she had mercy on every woman and child. Remembering those who had some mercy on her mother and her so long ago.  
  
Now what the Pirates were doing on the Water Lily, was a knife into the open still open wounds of her mother's death, plunged into her soul and touched the tender morals of her mother.  
  
Suddenly the door was wretched open and Thump, the first mate of the ship dragged in the young woman. She was couching the small bundle, that was her child, to her chest, looking at Dane with wide blue eyes.  
  
"Ah well if it ain't little miss Softie." he drawled, his breath smelled drunk. Dane waved her hand in front of her and raised an eye brow, trying to keep her tense body from springing to save the girl.   
  
"Whatcha want Thump?" she said back, keeping her face blank, "If you want to keep your head, I suggest you walk right on out." she said swinging her long legs over the egde of her bunk.  
  
"We want to see if your really faithful. Captain Spane want's this one done in. She of no more use."  
  
Dane couldn't help the scowl that crossed her face as she hopped down off the bed and stood at her full height. She had passed most of the pirates she knew in height at a long time ago. She pulled out her sword and pointed it in the drunken man's face. Then she forced a smile,  
  
"Why would I want to kill her? She means nothing to me..." she lied.  
  
Thump pushed the point out of the way, "Then do her in..." The rest of the mean, who had gathered, laughed.  
  
Dane looked at the woman, couched on the floor. She was pretty; her husband had mostly likely loved her very much. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes; her child would have those eyes. Dane shook her head, and stared back at Thomp,  
  
"No..."  
  
Thump growled an order that Dane didn't quiet get, But then two mean grabbed her from behind,   
  
"The captain thought it as much, Poppet. So it's going against the captain's words? That's traitor's talk. Take her to the mast.  
  
Dane kicked and screamed the whole time, not even wincing as the ropes trying her to the mast burned her. She tried to scream, she tried to run, but they tied her to the mast as last.   
  
"This is a nice sword..." Thump said looking down the edge of her blade.  
  
"You drop my sword before I drop you!" she hisses, struggling against the ropes.   
  
"Your in no position to talk, Missy." he said cutting her shoulder down to her elbow. She screamed at the sudden pain. Thump laughed,  
  
"Bring the girl..."  
  
Dane watched as the woman's child died, listened to the screams of a mother as her only child is taken away, then she was killed as well. Dane watched breathless, as the killing went on.   
  
Long after they lied still, long after the men left the piratess, her tears telling them all they needed to know, she began to scream. She screamed her anger, her fury, her hatred. She screamed as the storm came in, and she screamed till her voice was horse. Then at last she hung her head, submitting to silent tears.   
  
They had broken her sprit. With one last whisper of 'mercy', she gave her tried body to the raging storm.  
  
Spicey-Muffin 


	2. Chapter one: Flames

A/N: After this Chapter it gets hard...  
  
Chapter one: Flames  
  
Cold black eyes looked out toward the broken Dane slumped against the mast.   
  
"How long has it been, Thump?" Captain Spane, said looking at the finally sober first mate.  
  
"Four days. She only sips water and nibbles at the bread. I think you broke her, the grizzly man said.  
  
Captain Spane smiled, like serpent before a strike. He was not the picture of a pirate, clean-shaven, and never drunk. He brought fear into his crewmembers, and all those 'not faithful'.   
  
"Take her down, and she shouldn't be anymore trouble."  
  
Dane was finally release and her pistol was thrown into her. She sputtered form the lack of breath and looked up. Too much sun made her fan was tan, bringing out the blue of her eyes.   
  
Someone kicked her side, and she rolled over in pain. Her sprit lay broken, and the others were now stepping on it  
  
She clutched her pistol to her chest as the others kicked, punched and beat her. No tears fell from her cheeks as she hoped they left her alone.   
  
"Ha! The Robin isn't so tough after all. She's just like that whelp of a mother!"   
  
Something, still alive in Dane's broken crushed sprit, heard that and it started the fire. The spark in Dane's eyes returned and the next kicked aimed at her, she grabbed.  
  
She scowled at the pirate then smiled smugly, She twisted his foot and flipped him on his side. Stepping on him, she wrenched his sword out of his belt and sliced the slide of Thump face. She hit swords with another pirate and kicked him. Getting her balance she ran down the side of the ship, the others at her heels.   
  
Shoving her pistols into her belt, she dropped the sword and climbed up the rigging as fast as she could. Bare foot, after tender bare foot, slipped into the rigging. Once to a spot she could stand firmly she looked over the ocean.   
  
Here lay her peace; here lay that small part of her that her mother had taken with her when she died. The salty breeze blew her hair into her face, and gently softened the fires of her new sprit, but not enough.  
  
She looked back to the boat where she could see Captain Spane. Her eyes narrowed,   
  
"I'm leaving now Captain, but I'll be back, and you'll regret the day you let me go."  
  
With one mock salute she dived into the water, the gem she wore flashed briefly, before she hit the waves.  
  
Thump smiled stupidly, "Captain, she won't last out there, she only has a few bite of food in her stomach."  
  
Captain shook his head, "No...She'll make it. She has something else. Hatred. It's do her. We're only a mile from Tortuga." He smiled and stroked his red beard, "She will..."  
  
A body lay among the seaweed and drift wood. Thick matted hair lay over her face. Her clothes were torn and salty from the waves. Something gleamed from around her neck, and her hand gripped the end tightly.  
  
Two pistols, heaven sent by her enemies still stayed tucked into her belt, but she was in Tortuga...and she was alive.  
  
"Mercy..." escaped her parched lip, in only a horse call, but the men coming down the beach heard it.  
  
Yes, She was alive, and Free... 


	3. Chapter two: Bloody ships

Disclaimers: Hmm? Oh no, I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow! We have a mutual agreement (Shows a tied up Jack Sparrow in the closet) (Laughs Insanly) MINE!  
  
Chapter one: Bloody ships...  
  
*~* Two months later... *~*  
  
Dane gently pursed dry lips, staring into her food bag,  
  
"Bugger..." she said shoving it and sitting back.   
  
A small boat rocked back and forth in the open waters, though Dane wasn't watching the salty blue. She looked at the empty food bag to the large black mutt in the boat, her dog Mercy.  
  
Dane had lived in Tortuga for two weeks, resting, and visiting old friends. She had gotten all the money she had hidden away with Nicole and bought this small boat.  
  
"Damita, you can't go out there all alone and expect to find a pirate ship." Nicole had said putting her once soft hand on the girl who was practically her daughter, the day before she set off.  
  
"Miss. Niccy, I have too. No Ship has come in, with any intention of hiring me, within two weeks and I can't wait here on my heels much longer."  
  
"At least leave the dog here, please Dane." She pleaded.  
  
Dane remembering looking at the mutt she had found wandering the streets. He was black except for the white spots on his chest; his big brown eyes stared at her with more intelligence than any she had ever seen in a dog.   
  
"No...Mercy and me. " She said motioning to the Dog, "We'll go a long way."  
  
"Long way indeed..." Dane said, coming back to the present, and rubbing Mercy behind the ears, "I'm sorry, boy."   
  
Sighing, she stuck her face in her hands, letting the wind blow through her hair. Mercy braked and butted her head with his own. Dane looked up, confused.  
  
Looking behind her, Dane eyes widened. A large black ship came straight for her little boat. She dived off the boat only remembering to grab her clothes bag, the black dog behind her. She treaded water, well out of the way, and holding on to the large dog.  
  
"BLAST!" she screamed, "Blast your... bloody ship!"   
  
She watched as the giant ship sunk her tiny boat with ease, and slapped the water with anger. She sighed trying to keep her pack out of the water as much as she could.  
  
"Man over board!" Someone yelled, female from the sound of it, and a male leaned over,  
  
"Actually Annamaire, It's a girl, and a mutt too. Hmmm...interesting." He waved to someone on deck and yelled, "Drop anchor!!"  
  
He threw off his hat, it hitting the deck and dove into the water and swam towards the girl. He grabbed her by the waist and began swimming back towards the ship hoping the dog would follow. He got her to the ship, and urged to climb the stopping boat. She pulled herself up the side, the man fallowing.  
  
Collapsing on the deck Dane took a moment to breath, while she watched the man climb back over the edge of the boat for Mercy.   
  
"I can't believe I'm saving a mutt..." she heard him mumble heaving the reluctant dog over the edge and few minutes later.   
  
Dane hugged the dog firmly around the neck and kissed his wet head. She smiled in spite of herself; from the looks of the boat, this was a pirate's boat.   
  
"I did it boy," she whispered, "Not exactly what I intended but-"  
  
The one pirate, who had saved her, was leaning against the side of the ship,   
  
"Now, what was a darlin' like you and that mangy mutt doing out in the water?" he asked waving one hand as he spoke.  
  
Dane narrowed her eyes. "Your bloody ship ran over my boat!"  
  
The Pirate smiled, showing his gold capped teeth, "Well ye shouldn't have had such a tiny boat out in the middle of my way," Jack snorted. "If ye hadn't been in my way, ye wouldn't have gotten run over," he added  
  
Dane stood, "Well maybe if you knew how to drive a ship, I wouldn't have been run over."  
  
"Maybe I was aiming for you," he said leaning in, " Maybe I like running over little girls and their doggies. Ever thought of that, luv?"  
  
He grinned and swaggered over to the helm, "Now what were you doing so far from home, among such company?"  
  
Dane narrowed her eyes, not knowing if he meant the dog or him, "I was   
  
looking for work, I'm a pirate." She said showing the small 'P' on her wrist that labled all Pirate, "And well, No ships had sailed into Tortuga with any intention of hiring a young 'girl' pirate, so I went to go find a boat that would." she shrugged, "Seemed a good idea at the time." she paused, "And, well I did find a ship."   
  
The pirate stared at her with raised eye brows.  
  
She crossed her arms, "I don't know your name, and with all these questions I should get in a couple at least."   
  
The pirate grinned, "Darlin'-"  
  
Dane shook one finger, "Uh no, I don't go by Darlin', poppet, missy, or love. My name is Dane, and that's what you'll call me."  
  
The pirate grinned and too hold of the helm with both hands, and gave it a good spin. This caused the lower mast to fly sideways past over his head and barely missed her. If it had hit her she would have been sent back into the brimey deep. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, perhaps ye have heard of me. This is my ship and I do as I like. Now pick up my hat and I'll think about letting you live," he ordered motioning to the hat still lying on the ground, from his dive earlier, at Dane's feet.  
  
Dane growled, but Sparrow didn't seem to hear it, or maybe he though that it was the dog. He watched as she slowly picked up his hat, and examined it.   
  
"Nice hat..." She said looking up, her blue-gray eyes holding mischief. She slowly put one foot in front on the other and stood at the side of the ship. Smiling ruefully, she held the hat over the edge.  
  
"No..." said Jack Sparrow, but Dane nodded. Jack's eyes grew wide, "No! No! No!" he yelled racing over, as the hat fell down into the water. He turned with narrowed eyes,   
  
"What do you-"  
  
"You said, pick it up. You never said what I was to do with it." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
Jack nodded, tugging at his beard, "Of course..." Then he grabbed Dane, but the scruff of her wet shirt, and threw her over board.   
  
A few seconds later she came up from under the water sputtering and coughing, and glared at our Pirate Captain,   
  
"You can come on out now," he said winking, "and don't forget ma hat!" 


	4. Chapter Three: Of blacksmith Boys, and P...

Disclaimer: They Took Jack away. *Sobs* Something about a Pirate Protection unit... I was too sad to care... *Cres* I want my Jack back!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my dear readers! I love ya all! Not really... but you know. This will be a short and sadly non-comic chapter but Sadly I am having a bit of Trouble getting to plot all worked out so... **but** this chapter does bring in an important Charaecter: Robert! So pay attention!  
  
Chapter Three: Of Blacksmith Lads and Pirate lasses  
  
The sound of the hammer on the anvil, was the background nosie for Will's thoughts. His hammer hit the right place everytime, presition only gained by hours of work. Though his thoughs weren't on his work, They were on something else.  
  
They were on Elizabeth... of course.  
  
She was sopossed to come by later, but with her father being the Govenor and all the things she was to attened, it was hard to know if she would. Every once in a while, Will would hear a carriage would rolled by and he would look up, only to be dissapointed when it wasn't her.  
  
"Sir?" A voice made him turn.   
  
A young man, about 18 or more, stood at the door. long brown-gold curls held back by a red head band, a hairstyle that worked for the boy, and it certainly kept the annoying curls out of his blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Turner." he said putting on a apron, "My lessons at the school house, took longer than expected.  
  
Robert Skyler was Will's new apprentance. Ever since Will's master retired, he had left the blacksmith to Will, and then Robert just seemed to fall into the postion. He was a strong lad, with a quick hand and even qiucker mind. He was doing both his job at the Smith, and learning lessons up at the university.   
  
"Don't be sorry Robert..." Will said handing him the sword Robert was working on, "I know you won't slack off."  
  
"Course not..." said Robery getting to work.  
  
Just then another carraige rolled by, making Will turn, but once again it just passed by. Will sighed and turned back to Robert who was watching him with a wide grin.  
  
"Not looking for Miss Swane are you?" he said said stopping a moment.  
  
"Why would I be?" sai Will frowning. Robert didn't know of his and Elizabeth's relationship... or at least he shouldn't.  
  
"Why would you indeed?" Said Robert going back to the sword.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dane finshed toweling her hair, and changing into a new set of clothes. The new clothes were damp, but she had rinced them out with freash water. Wearing a pair of brown breeches, and a losse white shirt, She was now fastening her golden hoop earings to her ears, when Jack Sparrow swaggered in, sitting down in a chair, leaning back to put his feet up on the little table,  
  
"Now, luv-" he started, but dane Intrupped by slamming her hands down in the desk.  
  
"It's DANE!" she said angerly, her beads tapping on her earings.  
  
"Of corse luv," said Jack waving her off, "There's some things you better get under wraps on my ship, if your to be one of my crew."   
  
Dane strightened, "Crew sir?"  
  
"Well Lassie if you're going to be a member of this crew there are some things you need to know. We abide by the code, I am not just the captain, I am captain Jack Sparrow and that should hold meaning to ya. And just one more thing, you keep watch of that dog or Mercy is something neither of you will get if he causes any trouble or runs off with the keys," he said with a nod of his head.  
  
Dane smiled slightly, "Yes..."  
  
Jack nodded leaning forward, "And any more hat troubles, and it's back into the water with the both of ya..."  
  
Dane couldn't help but laugh.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Robert walked the length of the ridge over the waters in Port Royal. He sighed sitting on the edge, his long legs over the side. He watched the sun set, smiling slighty. He reached under the vest he wore and pulled out a gold chain. On the end was a red jewel, shaped like a feather.   
  
'That life is over... You can't go back.' Said his mind to his heart.  
  
'When the time is right... maybe." his heart said back.  
  
_____________________________________ 


	5. Chapter Four: Swann Childeran

Disclaimer: Incase you havn't noticed, I don't do Diclaimers. I hate laywers, and I hate lawsuites. This is were I am Insane in believeing I own Captain Jack Sparrow, BTW Got Jack back, he's back with me like he should be. So... All you Pirate Protectors can't get near him! I bought him! Ha ha... Ebay is the BEST! *Insane laugh*  
  
A/N: Okay Have the plot worked out. Spent hours going over it with my dog... What? Anyway, I don't own any of the childeran. They are al based on my Siblings, in more calm and serious manners. *Grin*  
  
Chapter Four: Swann Childeran  
  
Dane sighed climbing up on the rigging holding a knife in her teeth. Part of the ropes had gotten stuck again and she was to cut them loose and retie them, before a storm blew in.  
  
Her hair was pinned up, beacuse of the strong winds. Though strands slipped through the thousands of pins, and the red bandana.  
  
'Four days on this vessel and he's already had me doing riggging... Blast.'  
  
She sighed, setting to cut the rope, when something caught her attention. First it was the smoke, large billowing clouds of smoke, then fire. Giant flames seemed like they were reaching for the darkening sky, from where they started. A ship.  
  
A british flag, still tried to fly freely as it was englufed by the opening flames, but as Dane narrowed her eyes, she saw a screaming child. A young girl, was hiding something behind her. She screamed at the flames of the sinking ship as if it would stop them. She kept tripping over the long dress she wore, as she scooted back. Hiding whatever it was behind her.  
  
Dane had seen enough, climbing off the rigging as fast as she could, burning her hands as she went. She yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
"Boat! Fire! Starboard side!" she yelled.   
  
She she ran down the deck she threw off her long vest, and her pistols clanged to the floor of the deck. Before any of the others could stop her she dived into the water and started to swim toward the burning wreck.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Victoira Swann tried to keep her tiny sister behind her, but the Four year old was almost to much for the ten year old to bare.  
  
"Cecily!" she cried, "Oh Ces!" She said trying to beat back the flames with a rag, "Please stop screaming!"  
  
The ten year old girl's dark brown hair was being burnt from the heat, and her dress had already caught fire twice.   
  
"Tori!" Someone called over the Flames. A male's voice called out, "It's Tori!"   
  
Alexander and Lewis, tried to get past the fallen burning mast but couldn't. The fourteen year old, Alex beat the flames with all his might, trying to get to his younger sisters.   
  
"It's no use Alex!" called Lewis from down the deck, "The ship's burning fast! The only way they'll get free is if they jump!"  
  
Alex hit the mast once again with the wet rag, "That's no use! They can't swim!"  
  
"Well 'Ello lads... "   
  
Lewis turned and frowned, "Pirate!" He ran at him with beating fists, but Jack stopped the seven year old with ease. Alex nearly ran at him, "You let my brother go! You've done enough!"  
  
"Me?" the Pirate seemed confused, "Look boy, I'm only trying to help. Another one of my crew is savin' the lasses... now if you don't mind, We *are* on a burning ship."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Dane reached the only side of the ship that wasn't burning, and tried to pull herself up. The sides were hot, but she kept her mind off it and saved it when she was tending to burnt fingers.  
  
"Help!!" A small voice cried out through the open waves, something that was changing with the storm.   
  
The voice sent Dane, halfway up the side of the ship, back to the fateful night on the Water Lily. The Wind and the waves were even more real, and the screams of pain from the woman, t the cries from the child.  
  
'Mercy...'   
  
The last word brough her back the present both confused and determined. She pulled herself up the rest of the way, knowing she'd be sore when she got to her bunk that night.  
  
"Pirate!" Called a tiny voice from behind the ten year old Victoria. The angery girl lashed out at Dane who danitly picked up The feather light Wictoira from the groud.  
  
"Look kid, I'm here to help-"  
  
Slap!   
  
Victoira slapped Dane across the face, and Dane went with it. Victoira kelt beside of her sister, dertemined no to let any 'mean ole Pirate' get her.  
  
Dane sighed, and pulled off the bandana, Her hair falling down her back; She felt the flames get hot behind her. Victoira's eyes widened,  
  
"Why Your a girl!"   
  
Dane nodded, "Yeah... Look, you need to trust me and Jump off this boat!"  
  
Victoira shook her head, "We can't swim! And Ces is only a babe!"  
  
Dane sighed trying to think. Those flames were getting to close. She looked over the egde. Wood from the side of the ship lay about in the water. She looked back to the two girls, who were dressed in thick night gowns.  
  
"Jump and Grab onto some wood. I'll take care of your sister." Victoira hugged the tiny girl one more time before jumping off, Dane with the tiny girl Cecily under her arm right behind her.  
  
As soon as Victoira hit the water, Dane smelled trouble. The girl flopped about, reaching for a bit of wood. When she found a bit, she hung on, as Dane swam up beside her, supporting the tiny girl on her.  
  
"I... I- C-can't so it!" Victoira said, frighten. Dane sighed, she didn't have time for this.   
  
"Is this the girl who just slapped a pirate! Come on! All you need to do is kick your feet!"  
  
Victoira hung on the the wood and kicked, Dane shouting ecouagement behind her.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Jack Sparrow helped the other boys onto the boat.  
  
"First I save a girl and her Mutt, next thing I'm saving Bristish brats..." he mumbled to himself, looking out into the water for Dane.  
  
Dane banged on the side of the ship, "We need a net, these two can't climb up there."  
  
Jack frowned, "Well can't you just drag them on up?" he asked, as if asking about the weather.  
  
Dane gave him the dirtest look she could muster, while holding the little one, along with a look that said, "Hey-even-I-have-my-limits-pal."  
  
Jack grinned, "Guess not..."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Okay... I will leave you here until next chapter. I need to go fight off angery Pirate lovers... *Sigh*  
  
Tilly 


	6. CHapter five: British Brat?

Disclaimer: I have some bad news. I was surfing aorund and found out that the Jack I own... IS A CLONE!! THeir Cloneing JACK!!! *Cries bitterly* Okay so my info isn't the best, but all these people own Jack so Their must be a cloneing business of some sort. *Cries and hugs her Jack*  
  
A/N: Aww I feel So loved!! Everyone is actully likeing my stories! I'm so lucky! This Chapter is for my youngest brother Lewis, who for some reason LOVED Jack's Hat in the movie.  
  
Chapter Five: British Brat?  
  
A pair of light brown eyes peered around the corner of Captain Jack's quaters, fallowed by a head of short stright hair, and a sturdy young body.  
  
Lewis Swann snuck into the room, in bare feet. He stopped in the middle and looked around. A large bed, with some black pillows was on the far side, alongside a dresser. He smiled; on the dresser was what he was looking for: The Captain's hat.   
  
He walked over and picked it up. Sticking it on his head, he looked in the mirror. He put on the meanest scowl and growled. Suddenly his big brown eyes went from narrowed slits to wide sausers as he saw who was leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Your pretty good for a british brat." Said Jack Sparrow, grinning slightly. Lewis took off the hat as fast as he could, and tried to explain but it came out as gibberish.  
  
"Sor- I mea- we-" He stuttered.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "For hating pirates you make a good one."  
  
Lewis grinned from ear to ear, "Alex says I shouldn't, But... I always wanted to be a pirate. My cousin Elizabeth in Port Royal was kiddnaped by one last year." he sighed uhappily, "She's pretty luckly huh?"  
  
Jack looked at the boy thoughtfuly, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth Swann?"   
  
Lewis nodded, "Yes sir. Her father, our uncle, is a govenor there."  
  
"You better get on now, and leave ma hat."  
  
Lewis nodded sadly, "Tis' a mighty fine hat sir."  
  
"Aye, Tis that." He said as the seven year old left.  
  
Once he did Jack sat back on his bed, "This is interesting..."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Ow..." Dane winced as AnaMaria covered her burnt fingers with banages.   
  
"Well One good thing will come out of this..." Said AnaMaria putting away the ointment and wapping.  
  
"What?" Dane said flexing her newly wrapped fingers with a frown.   
  
"No more rigging for you."   
  
As AnaMaria left, Dane swung her feet from the box she was sitting on, on Deck. Her legs were so long that her bare feet scuffed the ground slightly.  
  
"Don't you have to worry about splinters?" Someone called. Dane turned to see Alexander Swann come up on deck wearing some clothes from the male pirates.   
  
"No Lad, The boards are smooth enough for my feet. Don't know about your dainty feet though."  
  
Alex grinned, "I guess, miss." He sobered up a bit, "Are you going to kill us?"  
  
Dane frowned, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Are you going to Kill us?"  
  
Dane gave a sly smile and pulled out a pistol, it hurt in her sore fingers but she wouldn't let the boy see that. She held it to his head, right between his brown eyes.   
  
"Boy, If I wanted to Kill you, I would..." she said softly, "But-" she stopped and put away her gun, her fingers not being able to take it any more. "Your the first male I've seen in a in a long time that put his life in the way for another."  
  
"Mr- I mean Captain Sparrow did as well." said Alex softly.  
  
Dane nodded, "Aye, that he did. But he would also stab you in the back faster than you can think, boy, he's a pirate."  
  
Alex frowned, "You don't trust well do you, miss?"  
  
Dane shook her head, "No I don't, That I don't."  
  
"The man who did this was a pirate. He said he was going for the crown. That's why he left me and my siblings alive." said Alex slowly, looking away, out over the water "He killed all the men on that ship, but me and my brother and sisters. Vitoria," he gave a small chuckle, "She hit them with her dolls, Smashed every one of them. That's why she crying herself to sleep tonight." He looked back at Dane, "I found one. It was her Tiny one, the one our cousin Elizabeth gave her, So I stuck it in my belt-"He sighed running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, miss..."  
  
Dane shook her head, "It's-"  
  
"Dane?" Mr. Gibbs, The first mate inturputed the two.  
  
"Yes sir?" said Dane, turning.  
  
"The Captain wants ye... Quickly as possible."  
  
Dane turned to Alex, "We'll talk later.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Dane walked into the Captain's room, to find Jack lying on the Bed, Feet crossed with his hat over his face, Mercy, of all things, sleeping at the end of the bed.  
  
Suddenly thoughts off getting the Captain back for throwing her into the water, slipped through her mind and she smiled.   
  
Dane tip-toed over and pulled off the hat. A giant snore came out from behind it. Dane had to cover her mouth to keep the giggles from comming out. She started to walk away when-  
  
"Gotcha!" Jack Sparrow grabbed her from behind, envolping her in a big hug. Dane screamed.  
  
"LET GO!" She screamed, "Letgoletgolego!" she yelled running the words together. She slipped her teeth into his arm and clamped down.  
  
Jack yelled and let go. Dane tried to run but tripped over the rug and sprawled onto the ground.  
  
Jack grinned still shaking his arm, where she bit him. Dane sat up rubbing her nose, and glared at Mercy still laying on the ground.  
  
"Some gaurd-dog you turned out to be..." she said sulkingly.   
  
"My hat?" Jack said holding out his hand, Dane threw the offending object in his direction, where he caught it easily. "Thank you, luv."  
  
Dane gave a sulking glance, "what do you want?  
  
"About the Brats-"  
  
"Childeran." corrected Dane,  
  
"Brats all the same, Luv. Now that we've saved them, we can't go killing them. So?"  
  
"So? Port Royal is not but five days from here. We can-" She stopped relizing how stupid that would sound. She fell slient instead.  
  
"Aye, and have the lot of us hung. So Lass, that's were you come in."  
  
"Me?"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Okay I know it sounds Cheesy (And corny for that matter) but... It'll all work out. Promise. 


	7. Chapter Six: Jack's what?

Disclaimers: Wow! Lots of Reveiws for me! lol. Now... I have cheacked out the whole Jack clone thing, and sadly it's true, though he's a good clone. But, Somewhere out their someone is makeing a Jack Sparrow Army! A scary and lovely thing all at once. All I can say is Welcome to the Caribbean, luv.  
  
A/n: Okay here is the thing. I changed the name becuse Mercy: The Ocean's Sprit fit better, than Ocean's child. Now to the story,  
  
Here we cut back to the evil Captian Spane, and what the evil beast being is up to. Distroying things, lives, and what-not. This is just to build up the hatered against the evil Pirate Captain.  
  
Chapter Six: Jack's What?  
  
Captain Spane gave his serpant smile at the dark skinned girl in front of him. She was very pretty; A slim firm body form hours working in the felids, with clouds of chocolate colored hair that fell into a soft brown face. The strong upper cheek bones were set off by the gold tints of her skin. Yet she was anything but soft.  
  
She struggled against the pirates holding her, Thump being one of them. Spane stood from the chair he sat in a walked over to the beutiful young girl. Her dark eyes gittered angerly as he made her lift her face with one strong finger.  
  
"Lady Gwen... If you'd only stop fighting and... consider my offer-"  
  
"Offer? You rage through my village and kill My family! my husband! My son! and you want me to stop fighting! Let me go and we'll see how that-" She was hushed by a kick in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up you wrench!" said Thump.  
  
Gwen massaged her stomach wondering how far she could run in the flowing white dress she wore, now that she noticed that the pirates no long held her.   
  
She suddenly pushed the pirates away and ran.   
  
She was bare foot, but growing up in the Caribbean helped her feet grow firm and solid. She could hear the others ripping through the woods to fallow her. She picked up her dress and ran harder.  
  
Under and over braches, through small spots, untill she got to a clearing.   
  
She she skidded to a stop far to close to the edge of a cliff with a sherr drop, with only jagged rocks. She looked back to see the others climbing out of the woods. Spane, breathing hard soon after, his long sword in hand.  
  
"Gwen... Come now? Where will you go?"  
  
Gwen looked at the churning waters below her and shook her head, "Not with you..."  
  
Gwen jumped out over the rocks and with one last thought of her family she fell among the jagged stone, and her fighting spirt died  
  
'Mercy...'  
  
______________________________________  
  
Dane stared at ocean streached out in front of her. Long folds of baby-blue silk danced around her ankles. Her hair, deviod of the useal Robin feathers, and gold-colored beads, was gentaly brushed and half if it was put up in an Elegant knot in the back of her head.   
  
AnaMaria stood beside her. The other Lady Pirate had become good friends with Dane even though she was older. She was dressed in a white cotten dress with a large red sash. She too was dressed up nicely.  
  
"Is all settled?" Dane asked, a nevous crack in her voice as Port Royal rolled up in the distance, and she saw three pirates hanging from a rock.  
  
"Jack's hidden saftly away and the others are actully clean." Said Anamaria smileing nervously.  
  
Dane snorted, "That must be a welcome change. Where are the childeran?"  
  
"They're getting read to go on shore. Cecily is crying, she dosn't want to leave." AnaMaria sighed, "I think that the men are getting soft. They actully were teaching the boy Lewis to fight."  
  
Dane surpressed a giggle as Gibbs manuvered the boat into the port.   
  
'The stage is set, and I have a part to play...' she thought with a grin. She nodded her head toward Anamaria. While she left Dane cupped her mouth.  
  
"DROP ANCHOR! Gibbs! Get the Brats! Ready the Plank!" she scowled at a passing pirate who couldn't help but grin, the parrot on his shoulder sqwaking,  
  
"Mr. Cotten! Why don't you lower the sails..." She looked around, the long sleeves of her mother's dress, swishing with her, "And Blast it all! Where is my dog?"  
  
Mercy ran up on deck and barked, while Dane shouted a few more orders. As the boat stopped in port, Dane could hear soliders run up down the dock.  
  
"Show time." Whispered AnaMaria as she passed.  
  
"Lower plank!" Dane yelled, and motioned for the childeran who just came up on deck to fallow her.  
  
"Comander." She said comming out on deck, and adressing the commanding officer. "Could you wait a moment." She gave a charming smile and looked back at the boat, trying to dalm the butterfiles in her stomache.  
  
"BRING cargo..." she yelled, right pass the commander's ear, he cringed. Dane turned her laugh into a light cough.  
  
"Aye aye captain!" said Gibbs with a hearty wink.  
  
"You Captain of these vessel?" Said another commanding officer comming through the ranks.  
  
"Aye. That'll be me." She said with a rasied brow looking the british officer up and down, "And who might you be?"  
  
"Commodore Norrington.... Now I'd like to know where you got this ship."  
  
Dane laughed, making her voice deep, "The Black Rose? Why My father made it. Spitting image of me Brother's ship, The Black Pearl."  
  
The powdered Brit, took a double take, "Brother?"  
  
Dane nodded, "Aye. Me Brother, Jack Sparrow." She pretended to suddenly looked striken, "By the stars, I forgot to introduce myself. Jen Sparrow, Captain of The Black Rose." She held out her hand. Commodore Norrington looked at it, as though it held a crab in it and then waved soliders forward, "Arrest this Pirate..."  
  
"Pirate?" Dane said, thankful for the thick peach colored paste that covered the 'P' Tactoo on her wrist. (A/N: Like makeup)  
  
Mercy stood in front of Dane, baring his teeth at the approching soliders. Dane patted his head, "Down boy. Now Commodore, I demand Parlay, and a talk with the govenor about his neices and nephews." she said waving her hand to the Childeran standing on the side of the ship.  
  
"Of corse..." said Norrington, with a side glance. "But you'll still be cuffed."  
  
"Whatever you say... sir." said Dane a little of herself spilling out into the disobediant glare.  
  
As she was taken away, Dane looked at the hull of the Black Pearl. She could of sworn she saw a eye wink at her, from the Captain's windows as she was Hauled away.  
  
______________________________  
  
Jack Sparrow lowered himself into the hidden compartment under the Captain's bed, with a grin.  
  
"Good girl, luv. Good girl."  
  
______________________________  
  
OKay!! Like?  
  
Tilly 


	8. Chapter Seven: An unexpected Friend

Disclaimers: Okay Since I never really do a disclaimer I will not be typing Disclaimer anymore. In fact you will never see that word in this fic again. ********** will no longer be called, ********** It will now just be a author's note. *Grins* And Jack is mine.  
  
Actually I *do* have to make a "This-is-not-mine-but-if-you-do-sue-me-you-won't-get-anything" here, cuse there's one quote that *Isn't* Mine. It's From the Mists of Avalon... I'll Pop in A MoA in ()'s After the quote. Really, It's only 'based' on a quote from that book. :)  
  
a/n: Sorry this took so long. But we had soccer Camp this week, and it was wet, and cold, and I got sick. SO I was tired sick and my birthday is Sunday! So I was in NO mood to write. Except a really sad POC fic I'll put up later. ;) But now I'm better and I Wrote! I wrote back to my reviews at the bottom. :P   
  
Chapter Seven: A Unexpected Friend  
  
Dane was 'dragged' up to Commodore Norrington's meeting-room where a older gentleman stood. From his fashionable wig, and coat she could only guess he was the Governor. She curtsied as best she could in cuffs and said with little respect,  
  
"My best wishes to ya, Gov'nor."   
  
At that point she noticed the pretty girl with the golden-brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Dane, she was the only one.  
  
"And you are?" said the Governor looking at her Cuffs, with a odd look.  
  
"Jen Sparrow... The Commodore here thought I was a threat, even though I have *Proof* that I'm no Pirate."  
  
The girl leaned forward slightly, "Jen *Sparrow*?" She asked. "Any relation to Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Dane mentally sighed, This girl must be one of Jack's 'Lady' friends.   
  
Great.  
  
She nodded curtly, "Aye. Tis my brother."   
  
"I am Governor Swann and my daughter Elizabeth... Guards, her cuffs." He motioned to the six guards in the room. "I am sorry, Commodore Norrington has a great hatred against Pirates."  
  
"Don't we all..." Said Dane sweetly, as they took the cuffs off, "Tis alright, sir. The Pratt just got a little hotheaded."  
  
"Do you dare insult me, Woman?" Commodore Norrington said coming forward to face Dane.  
  
"Insult you?" said Dane with a Airy laugh, "I beg you no, I wish you Godspeed to your own little haven, And may they enjoy your company far more than I do." (MoA)  
  
Commodore Norrington made to pull out his sword, but Dane shook her finger at him,  
  
"Touch me Commodore, and I shall prove the meaning of the phrase, 'Dead men tale no tales...', Savvy?"  
  
"Pirate talk? I though you were no Pirate." He said, his hand on his hilt.  
  
Dane kicked herself mentally, but covered it up, "Aye, That I'm not. But growing up with a pirate brother and a father who lived near them, One can't help but pick up the phrases here and there. Aye?"  
  
Norington seemed to back off, but he held Dane in a suspicious eye afterwards. At that moment Alex walked into the room, dressed once again in the clothes of 'British brats'. He gave Dane a nod,  
  
"Uncle Swann, I will speak for Miss. Sparrow, if need be."  
  
The Governor shook his head,   
  
"No need Alexander. Merely a mistake." He ruffled the boy's hair, and turned to Dane, "Mrs. Sparrow, I have seen your paperwork, and trust you, despite your family background. Will you be staying long in Port Royal?"  
  
Dane sighed, "Oh I don't know, sir, I have cargo to deliver up in Port James. Most likely a day in a half at the most."  
  
The Governor nodded, "Then you should join us for a dinner party tomorrow night."  
  
Dane bit her lip and crossed her arms trying to think, "I'll check with my crew..." she said after a few moments. She gave a small bow her arms held out, "If you excuse me, I need to get back to my ship."  
  
_______________________  
  
As Dane was walking down the dock next to the Black Pearl, she heard someone call,  
  
"Miss. Sparrow!" Elizabeth called walking briskly toward her. Dane raised her eyebrows and gave a fake smile.   
  
"Miss. Swann!" she said as the Governor's Daughter came up. Dane was painfully aware of Jack's eye through the Captain's Window.  
  
"You're not Jack's Sister are you?"  
  
This took Dane back a bit. She nodded slowly, rubbing Jack's ears absent-mindedly. "Miss, I do believe your corset on too tight, didn't you see my paper work?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "I did, but I also saw that it's forged."  
  
Dane's frown went deeper, "Are you calling me a lair, mam?" Dane eyes went up to the window slightly noticing even more of Jack's face appearing.  
  
"No... I would never bring in one of Captain Sparrow's crew members."  
  
"Look, I th-"  
  
"Dane!" AnaMaria called interrupting the two, "He wants ya... Both."  
  
_______________________  
  
Okay done, Very short Chappy... Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Aceles: WOW! You came, fellow member of LAD! I am SO happy you like this, Disclaimers away, Ja? lol  
  
Blondetennischick900: *sigh* Yeah, I have a spelling disorder, along with my hair disorder and clothes, and styl- Anyway. I hope your not too annoyed with me and won't read anymore. I promise from now on to stick it through a spell checker before throwing it on the web. ;)  
  
Mrs.Sparrow: Thanks! I hope to keep ya'll laughing! lol  
  
Jeanie*girl: Wow! Everybody loves me... kind of. lol Anyway thanks for coming and reading. I feel special!  
  
Well That's all I have time for, cause I have to go write a chapter for my X-men story! :) I'm so silly!! 


	9. Chapter Eight: Bloody Pirates

"That-thing-I-said-I'd-never-mention": Okay I saw Pirates TWICE in the same weekend! So I am very full of Ideas and Jack Sparrow sayings. (Hey Sarah! "Ahh where's Dear William?") lol  
  
A/n: To my Reveiwers,  
  
LoniGirl: I'm sorry I didn't put you in my talkbacks before! I am very glad your not mad at me, It won't happen again! *Wink*   
  
Child of the Wolves: Yes Elizabeth is smarter than she looks, which is a good deal better than looking smarter than you are. *Giggles* She gets a whole batch of cookies, and brownies to boot. *Laughs* I better not feed her TOO much or she might not fit into her corset.  
  
blondetennischick900: Oh it's quiet alright! And if I am 'remebering" Correctly then I was the one who said I had a spelling Disorder. *Wink* And I a SO glad your comming back for more! I hope I keep up with yours and everyone elses Expectations! lol  
  
SuziWan: Thanks! I am glad you like it too!! :)  
  
Chapter Eight: Bloody Pirates  
  
Dane opened the Captain's quater door with a bang.  
  
"Jack Sparrow..." She said in a angery hiss, "Why I oughta-"  
  
Jack sitting at the table, looked past Dane to Elizabeth and grinned rougishly.  
  
"Elizabeth, Luv!" he said standing and going to her with hands held out wide, "Now how's our dear william?"  
  
Elizabeth, though very surprised, gave Jack a Poliet hug, as old friends do, "He's now the Blacksmith, instead of working for one." she said with a light smile, "I didn't expect you to be on here."  
  
Dane sat down at the table putting her feet up, "Well, you weren't to know *anyways*, at least that was the plan, Jack!" She said glareing at th older pirate.  
  
"Darlin' Elizabeth 'ere is a old friend, and would *never* Betray us!" he said leaning forward in a usal drunk manner and pushing her feet off the table. "Now Elizabeth luv, I need a favor from our dear Will..." he said leading her aside.  
  
Dane gave a defeated sigh and put her head in her arms on the table.  
  
"Bloody pirates!"  
  
__________________________________________   
  
Elizabeth lurched forward as the carriage stopped in front of the Blacksmith shop, She brought herself out gently, hating the corset she wore. Ever since her faint, she didn't wear it as tight, but regretfuly, she still wore one.  
  
She fanned herself lightly, walking inside. Excessive heat, and Clang on a hammer on anvil, didn't help from comming inside from a hot summer day in the Caribbean.   
  
"Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth let out a yelp, and turned to find Robert with a small grin on his face, "You alright?"   
  
"Where's Will?" She asked  
  
Robert grinned like a cheshire cat, and he shrugged, "He went out to get some supplies... Can I help you?"  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip, "Ah, no... When will he be back?" Robert raised a eyebrow, 'Didn't think so...' he though to himself, but to Elizabeth he shrugged again, "Dunno miss... He'll be back soon, I guess."  
  
"Tell him to meet me at the dock tonight, We'er to meet an old friend."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
At dinner that night she glared at Jack from across the table. She stired her soup while giving Jack a stare that would frezze boiling water. Jack, being the 'calm and composed' Gentalman he is, (A/n: WINK) Threw down his spoon and stared her eye for eye,  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are by any doubt, the most ignort pirate I have ever seen!" Dane said lightly staring down at her soup, "And trust me, I've seen ALOT of stupid pirates!!" She added, raising her voice slightly.  
  
Jack laughed, "Oh, is that all, luv?" He leaned forward, pushing his bowl as well, "Listen, My crew needs to be well fitted, and Saving the brats just happen to come into the bargain. You didn't really think I came here for them?"  
  
Dane narrowed her eyes, and she heard Mercy whine from the floor. She stood, still glareing at the Pirate Captain, before leaving.  
  
Jack looked down at Mercy who whined again, "Oh don't you start, you mangy curr."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Dane fingered the yellow tear-shaped jewel around her neak. She swung gently in her hammock, tears falling from her eyes, memoried falling from her heart.  
  
'Your too soft for this pirate life...'   
  
Captain Spane's taunting voice echoed through her mind, making her stomache churn with anger and hurt. The same words Captain Spane had told her when she first got on his ship.  
  
'Your too soft...'   
  
The same evil whisper floated though her mind until she turned over angerly. Images of the woman and the child, that the men had killed floated through her mind now, mingled with her own screams.  
  
She sat up, suddenly flipping out of her hammock and falling to the ground. She sat up teary eyed, with a smarting nose and chin. As she rubbed her aching chin she noticed that durning her fall she had hit a board with her foot, and it had split in half.  
  
"WHICH explains *WHY* my foot BLOOODY hurts!" she screamed, angery at the world because the pirate upstairs isn't what she thought he was. She sat back against the wall crying, and in pain.   
  
After twenty minutes she looked down with amazment that a board of the Black Pearl would snap so easily. She bent down nd looked at it.  
  
Fitting both peaices together she could read the name, "Bill Turner" She looked inside the hole that the removed board had left.  
  
Still frowning, but barely feeling the pain from her fall she reached in a pulled out some strange but interesting things.   
  
A ripped letter that looked worn and loved, along with two small painted pictures. One was of a small boy with brown eyes and brown hair sitting on a blue cushion with a large grin on his face. Dane raises her eyebrows, Pirates rarely cared for any of their childaren, but this one kept a small painting, though poorly done, of him in a sercet compartment? WHo was Bill Turner anyway?  
  
Bill? Was that short for William? Didn't Jack say that name eailer to Elizabeth?  
  
She snorted, if he was one of Jack's friends she wouldn't have anything to do with him. She threw the rest of Bill Turner's things down, and pulled her knees under her. That's when she noticed the second picture...  
  
It was her mother.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
OKAY! It's not what you think, unless your thinking Dane is a real BRAT right about now. I think myself she has kinda of a temper and Sluks WAY too much. What I mean is It is NOT going to turn out Mary-sueish. Trust me again! PLU-LEASE!  
  
Tilly 


	10. Chapter Nine: Betrayal and Renewal

A/n: Sorry this took me SO long. Make me walk the plank later, just read!!   
  
8ducks   
  
Chapter Nine: Betrayal and Renewal  
  
Dane slowly picked the picture and stared at it with Wide eyes. The woman in the picture was her mother, from the masses of brown curls to the blue eyes. Dane ran her shaking hand hand over the picture, then lay it down, while picking up the torn letter. She was surprised to find it in her mother's handwritting.  
  
"Dear William,  
  
If you get this letter it means Charles has found me. Do not greive, for the  
  
girls are safe. He never found Damita and never will. William, don't go   
  
looking for him, as I know you will. You have your William to think about,  
  
Along with our daughte-"  
  
Dane closed her eyes in frustration, the rest of the letter was torn off. She shoved the things back into the hole, and stuc her bag up agianst the hole, hiding it.  
  
"Come on Mercy, let's get some air..."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Robert fallowed Will to the Docks and puzzled expression on his face. His Blacksmith master had hurried out of the Smith when he had heard Elizabeth's message, and Robert was curious. AFter all, Will had looked rather flustered.  
  
Hiding behind a box down by the dock, he saw Will waiting at the hull of a large ship with a black sails.  
  
"The Pearl?" he whispered, "In Port Royal?"  
  
He caught movment aboard and someone, a swaggering pirate walk (Or swagger) down the plank onto the dock. Will saw him too and went to greet him. But neither Will nor the Pirate saw the second someone sneak softly off the boat and hide behind one of the other boxes littering the dock.   
  
"Ambush..." said Robert, with slitted eyes, "Not while I'm here." He snuck toward the other form.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Dane had been sitting by the mast rubbing Mercy behind the ears. It was comforting to her, simply to have someone who cared for you near, even if it was her dog. Mercy didn't mind the extra attention at all.  
  
With the closing of a door, Dane looked up. Jack swaggered, sliently if possible, off the boat. Dane groaned inwardly.  
  
"Your going to get us all killed Jack Sparrow!" she said to herself more than to Jack. Either way, he didn't hear. Dane quickly tied Mercy to the mast, and pulled her dagger out of the clothe wrap she wore around her waist.  
  
She snuck off the ship and behind one of the boxes.  
  
Jack walked up toward a person at the end of the dock, and greet him. Dane curse under ber breath, and started to get back to the ship, after all the code was strict about such things, when she felt a long knife snake it way under her chin.  
  
"Drop it." came a voice form behind.  
  
The Dagger in her left hand fell to the dock, clattering. She rolled her eyes, and sat back down,  
  
"Is this smart? I am a pirate."  
  
Her captor snorted, "Yes, but you don't know where I grew up."  
  
"Behind your Mother's skirt no doubt."   
  
She brought her hand up slowly, the long knife inched closer to her windpipe.   
  
"Don't make me."  
  
Dane smiled and suddenly grabbed his wrist, digging her fingernails into his wrist. He dropped his knife and it slid down the dock. Dane swung her elbow back and his him in the stomache.  
  
She scrambled for her dagger, and grasped it. She turned and faced her captor, a boy of maybe eighteen holding his knife. Both stared at each other for a moment, when the boy's eyes widened, "Robin?"  
  
Dane cocked her head, hodling her dagger tighter, "Aye...."  
  
The boy reached into this shirt and pulled out a red jewel on a gold chain, "Remeber me?"  
  
Dane nodded, "Robert dearest... I hoped you died. Oh well."   
  
She brought her other hand up and knocked his kinfe away,it slid into the water. She pushed him into the wall and held the knife up to his chin.   
  
"I ought to kill you..." she whispered, "After all you've done."  
  
Robert didn't seem to phased by the sharp point at his chin, "After what?"  
  
Dane heard Jack and his friend come down the dock, but she continued, "I dunno, left me to die in a jail house, saved your own neak when we were *partners*! And let's see... Oh yes! Stole **MY** gold!!"  
  
"Stole? Stole? Well excuse me! It wasn't like you earned it or anything!" When Dane frowned, Robert smiled charmingly, "Hey, we were pit-pockers..."  
  
A pistol was cocked and held to her head, Dane threw her dagger down where it landed, point down, into the woodwork.  
  
"Shove it, Jack. It's me." she said turning toward Jack, Will right behind him. Jack nodded, seemingly upset, "and the lad?" he asked.  
  
"Robert Eagel, my apprentance." Will said as she said "Robert Skylar, ex-partner."  
  
She glared at Robert who grinned rougishly, comming a step up   
  
"What can I say Dane, luv." he said shrugging.  
  
Dane rolled her eyes, angerily an shoved Robert into the wall.   
  
Hard...  
  
"Dear lord, I hate you." she said bitterly, before walking away.  
  
Robert rubbed his shoulder before looking toward Jack and Will, "Nasty 


End file.
